


Before The Ice

by startrekfan



Series: Khan Noonien Singh One Shot Fanfictions [4]
Category: Star Trek
Genre: First Person, Flashback, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-08-19 01:22:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8183549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/startrekfan/pseuds/startrekfan
Summary: Moments before freezing himself in the Botany Bay during his escape from Earth.





	

“Did I make the right choice? What if I had caused a nuclear winter on Earth...? My family would be fine but...all the others would...  
No...that would not be right. Innocents lives would be lost. So many. My crew agreed with my choices. They agreed.”

*cries*

“The chances of surviving this are minimal...what have I done...? What have I...no. This is the right thing. I would not betray the humans who loved me. Millions, billions...I could not harm them...I could not...no more destruction...no more pain...”

*sobs*

“...Even if the chances are minimal...there is hope...the coordinates are set...when I wake up...if I wake up...there will be a new planet...a new future...a new life...a new start. I hope we all wake up...I hope we all live.”

*presses the button*

“Forgive me...family...I promise I will...find a way...if everything work I...I...”

*freezes*

...  
...  
...  
...Botany Bay gets lost from its course and floats for 300 years in space.


End file.
